The Jawa Crusades
by Clone-Slayer
Summary: This story is about a camp of jawas, it is much better than that I just cant summarize, in porgress, plz R & R though


Disclaimer: I don't own star wars or anything that i haven't made up my self. DON'T SUE PLEASE!

**The Jawa Crusades**

Cor'Vak walked away from the small swoop bike and into his home on the harsh world of Tatooine. He lived with the Jawas; he had saved them from the Tusken Raiders, and gathered their people. Now he lived in the great camp, Istok. The Jawas had now become one organized people, united by him. He had shown the Jawas how to use other weaponry and proficiently drive vehicles. Cor'Vak had lead several raids on the Tuskens beside his Jawa companions. He walked into his large tent and greeted his roommate and lay down on his small woven mat. His Jawa friend Orik was his hunting partner and fellow swoop racer. Cor'Vak pulled the soft wool blanket over his body and decided to sleep late. The Jawas would put the turrets on auto. The Jawa camp was very protected, since the Empire had annihilated the New Republic, they had destroyed anything not pledged to them. A **massive** Multi-Shield encircled the camp, including the swoop track, the hundreds of metal buildings with various purposes, many open courtyards, hangar bays, barracks, hospital, the massive sandcrawler. The camp also had a massive durasteel wall, with heavy mounted turrets of all kinds. For starcraft the Jawas used modified A-wings. Their ship was an old Nebulon B, along with a Corellian corvette. In times of need The Jawas deployed AT-ST's that they had stolen. The Empire did not fear The Jawas, although they had a small amount of respect. All the Jawas were loyal, so no one would know that the Jawas were harboring fugitive humans and Twi'Leks. The fugitives were mostly moisture farmers, while a few were employed as pilots or commanders. The bulk of the camp was droids, either found or made. The camp was self sufficient, with a few trips outside to mine minerals, with the sandcrawler. The only problem The Jawas faced was Krayt Dragons; they had multiplied fast and now dominated the entire planet. When a Krayt Dragon attacked, they were gutted and taken back to camp in The Jawas various assortment of vehicles. The pearls found in the stomach were great power sources. One Krayt Dragon had enough pearls in it to fuel the camp for several months. The skin, bones, and other things were used in tools or buildings. Cor'Vak and Orik slept in a large tent made of Krayt Dragon skin because they liked the "outdoors" feel. It was double lined, with 3 rooms: The bedroom area, washroom, and storage. There was also a smaller area that housed their swoop bikes.

As Cor'Vak woke up he slipped into the storage area and got some Juma Juice. He drank the liquid, and used the washroom. After that he stepped outside and jumped on his swoop bike. It was modified with stealth mode, a Systech speeder engine, computer processor units, and several other small upgrades, packed into that same speedy shell. He fired it up and pulled out of the garage and sped off to the main gates. Cor'Vak planned on scouting for another camp location, or even a mining outpost. He signaled to the guards to let him through and zoomed off. As he was flying at extremely fast he skidded to a halt by a small ledge and drank some more juice. As he pulled his swoop to a stop, he reached in his pack and pulled out a small quantity of food. Krayt cook, was a common food, it came from the large Krayt meat reserves in the jawa camp. It was meat rapped in Korit; an herb that added flavor, spiced with various other things like Tarrent, Theed, and Silof, Cor'Vak liked his fairly spicy. When he was finished he pulled off the cliff into a freefall and made an expert landing. He sped toward a new destination, looking for a camp location for The Jawas. What he found was an entrance that led to a cavern. The cavern was large and Krayt dragons couldn't get in because the entrance was so tiny, so it would be a good place to start building. It would also easily be shielded from the Empire. So Cor'Vak sped off towards the camp and when he got there he quickly told the building guild. The camp was arranged into guilds of various sizes and types. The guild quickly got working and sped off to the area. Cor'Vak, Orik, who was proficient in mid-sized blaster pistols, the one he had was an old imperial stormtrooper one, Tova'Ik, a male Twi'lek that used a repeating carbine, Parek, he was an old mercenary that used an upgraded shock staff and dual pistols, he was a human like Cor'Vak, and Kytok, he was a Jedi, his lightsaber was orange. They were Cor'Vak's hunting party, also known as the Elite Guard. Cor'Vak was riding in front of the caravan when he saw a Krayt Dragon coming towards them, he signaled for his caravan to stop, but to his friends to charge. Cor'Vak shouted to his friends to try to stun it. All of them on their swoops, they sped to the Krayt. Cor'Vak jumped onto its back along with Kytok. Kytok was taking care of the creature's rage with the Force while the other pelted it with laserfire, although it was set on stun. Cor'Vak however pulled out two Bothan stunners, and slammed them into the creature's neck. After that he took out two Dura-weave wires and a power cell, he connected the wires to the power cell, and a special prototype module. Now he had full control over the Krayt's movement if the module worked. It stopped moving and fell down, completely stunned. Orik threw up some more special modules and flew himself up a few minutes later. Orik attached the modules to the creature's brain without any pain to it. Now they had complete control over an Alpha-Male Krayt. Cor'Vak set his swoop on the creatures back and sent the others off to mine. He was going to ride the creature back, and build a small woven seat on its back, along with seating for fifty Jawas. The creature would easily be kept in the one of many courtyards The Jawas had built. It would be fed banthas and other Krayt meat. After Cor'Vak had the seating built he rode the Krayt out to the mining site.

The alarm rang and woke Cor'Vak up, Orik was already gone. Imperials. He quickly slipped his upgraded elctromesh armor on, and grabbed his repeating blaster rifle. When he steeped outside he saw a large vessel, it was an Acclamator. It bore the symbol of mercenaries. Cor'Vak jumped on his swoop and sped to the command building. The mercenaries, most likely hired by Imperials, were attacking by ground and air. The Jawa camp had taken no damage, but they had lost 5 fighters, in a battle that had lasted an hour. They didn't want to launch their main ship, so Cor'Vak told them to launch the Corellian Corvette. The ground assault was better, the mercenaries had them outnumbered, but not outgunned. The AT-ST's had taken little hull damage, and the mercenaries were being pushed back. At that moment an Imperial star destroyer jumped out of hyperspace. Now they were in trouble. A barrage of TIE fighters were coming at them. Cor'Vak sped to the Corellian, and took command before it launched. They would have to use everyone available now. Jawas sped out in a turbo tank, and smaller STAP's. Cor'Vak launched his personal A-wing from the harbinger after Orik got there, and planned on destroying the star destroyer. Cor'Vak's ship was modified with many more weapons, and several more missiles were attached, targeting was run by an R4 unit. Cor'Vak sped to the star destroyer and was followed by Kytok in his Jedi starfighter.

"Kytok, cover me." Cor'Vak said into his headset

"Not a problem, Cor." Kytok answered

Cor'Vak sped into the star destroyer's shielded area, barely able to pass because his ship was so large. He headed for the docking bays. "Kytok, take out the comm. tower." Cor'Vak said "That way they won't be able to give orders." "Hopefully they won't bring a death star, and then they would have a lot more ships." Tatooine was protected from the superlaser, because of the space dust, it would reflect the beam. It couldn't be sucked up because it was constantly coming off the planet. Kytok, accompanied by a group of A-wings, and the Corellian went to destroy the weapon turrets, shield generators and comm. system. Cor'Vak went to the hangar bay and launched two proton torpedoes and laser blasts at the doors. The doors slid shut and crushed several TIE fighters trying to get out. Cor'Vak went to the other hangar bays and repeated the process. He told Kytok, and then went to try and get rid of the life support systems. They were heavily guarded by turrets, but a couple of missiles took care of that. Cor'Vak flew around it firing lasers and missiles at it, when he got attacked by two TIE interceptors. He was forced to retreat, but several A-wings took care of the fighters. He sped to the system and destroyed it with his last torpedo, and signaled to Kytok that he was going to land in the ship.

"What! You crazy bastard!" Kytok Replied "I'm going with you."

"Fine follow my lead." He said as he flew into the last remaining hangar bay. When landed he quickly made use of the under gun. When the coast was clear he ran out of his ship and started shooting the enemy ships. When Kytok arrived, he ran to the crew quarters and planted several mines. Then he and Kytok fought their way to the bridge. When they got there, Kytok attacked with his saber, while Cor'Vak easily gunned down the guards. The officer quickly surrendered, and gave them the codes. Kytok quickly severed his head after they got the codes. They quickly sent a low profile transmission to their base before the tower was destroyed and told them they had control of the ship. After they had destroyed the mercenary ship, they increased the star destroyer's power shield to maximum, and set it on a collision course with the planet, right in front of the camp, so they could salvage it, effectively making a controlled crash. When the remains of the Imperial forces and Mercenaries were taken care of, Cor'Vak decided to race on the swoop track. He took the expert run, it had obstacles, jumps, and 90 degree turns. As he dodged in and around, Cor'Vak thought about what to do with the star destroyer's fusion batteries, they would be an advantageous power source, but would be hard to run without a lot of equipment. Finally it hit him, he could just turn the star destroyer into one big power plant, it could run the batteries, along with Krayt Dragon Pearls, and it would generate enough power for the camp to double the shield power. They would have to extend the wall, but that wouldn't take very long. Then suddenly just like the idea hit him, the wall did the same.

Cor'Vak was sitting in his hoverchair in the hospital when his friends came to visit him. Kytok and Orik were first, they gave him Juma juice and Krayt Cook. All day Cor'Vak had been checking the status of the base and other mining facility. He figured he would organize his files at home and just give orders while he was confined to hoverchair. Cor'Vak worked effortlessly and eventually had everything updated. All the droids were going through an upgrade and so was everythingelseThe ships were getting upgraded along with weapons and the wall. The AT-ST's and STAPS along with every other vehicle and ship were going to get makeovers. The new power plant was functioning well with no bad side effects. He also remade his swoop too. After a month or so Cor'Vak was well enough to get out of the hoverchair. The Jawas were digging an underground tunnel to the mining facility and remaking the Sandcrawler so it would have some defenses when it needed them. For efficiency all the buildings were demolished piecemeal and remade more effectively in new locations. The male Krayt died when he was attacked by another Krayt.

Cor'Vak was overseeing the mining tunnel to the other base when suddenly he had an idea. Since they had moved the Star Destroyer's batteries to the new power building in the camp, there had been a lot of extra energy. He could use the extra energy to make a LTAC (Land To Air Cannon). With that they would have a bigger advantage in space combat. He quickly told the other overseer to watch their progress until he got back. He ran to base command and told them his idea and how they could use any left over parts from the Star Destroyer to start it. They agreed and said that after the new base and tunnel were fully outfitted they would start. He walked back down to the tunnel and was reviewing camp status on a sheet of paper. They had modified the A-wings to be easier to fly and out fitted them with new weapons. The Sandcrawler had been remade. There were only several types of droids in camp now: Engineer droids for repairing and building things, chef droids for cooking and serving drinks, mining droids to assist the Jawas, GNK droids for managing the camp power, MED droids for healing purposes, probe droids for scouts, and of course astromech droids. They had managed to build half-a-dozen Hailfire Tanks. The camp now had a strategic layout much more efficient and easier to modify and reinforce. All weapons had been upgraded. The Jawas now had under-armor. The Corellian corvette had been remade with better weapons, and the Nebulon B now had quicker engines. Everyone now had a specific job or jobs. The moisture farmers had the best equipment possible. And, finally the Jawas had organized their military. There were Captains and Admirals for space and Sergeants and Officers for land. For specific combat types there was: Scouts, Vanguards, Snipers, Mechs, Gunners, Spies, Pilots, Marines, Assassins, Medics, and Commanders.

A few days later everything was outfitted and the LTAC was under construction, it would only take a few more days because the new organization made everything run 75 faster.

The day after the LTAC was finished the Empire decided to strike. This time though we caught them because we now had patrols in space and land around the planet. They decided to bring a Star Destroyer and an Acclamator. Since we caught them in the air they couldn't drop their forces and we immediately took advantage of that.

"All men to battle stations!" the loudspeaker screamed

"Time to go to work." Cor'Vak muttered, He ran to his A-wing and immediately launched to space. He had now trained four wingmen to accompany him. They quickly formed into a V formation.

"This is wing 1"

"This is wing 2"

"This is wing 3"

"This is wing 4" They said, notifying Cor'Vak.

"Good, men we are going to take control of that Acclamator and add it to our fleet." Cor'Vak said. "Execute Alpha formation." They all soon spun to the right in perfect unison straight under the star destroyer to the Acclamator. "Initiate landing function." They all soon landed and his marine wingmen came out of their A-wings. "Wings one and two stay and guard the ships, three and four come with me." Cor'Vak and the wingmen went through the door and started shooting anything that moved. They got to the Auto-Turret control and set thermal detonators on it. They ran through the door to the turbolift and went up. Right as the doors opened they were being shot at by gunners. They easily dispatched them with their coordination with minor burns. They ran to the door to the control room and shot that open, Cor'Vak was surprised to see Utapaun pilots. They quickly yelled freedom as Cor'Vak shot the commander. He had one of the marines escort the Utapauns to the hangar where they would be picked up by a transport. Cor'Vak then called for 25 gunners, Jawa or not to come to finish off enemy forces in this ship. He had the ship on auto pilot and went to attack the Star Destroyer. He was assisted by the rest of his fleet and they were attacking the Star Destroyer, although this Star Destroyer was heavily armed so they had to use the cannon. The LTAC took out it's shields and was then easily shot down with another blast from the cannon and a huge barrage of fire from the fleets.

That week the Empire attacked them three more times, it must have put a damper on their forces because eventually it was pitiful. They salvaged everything from the four Star Destroyers; they couldn't keep the Star Destroyers because no one knew ho to pilot them, unlike the Acclamators. They used the steel and duramesh to reinforce the tunnel and walls, and the used the turret systems to add more to each camp. They used two batteries in the other camp and with the extra batteries they had so much power they doubled the size of the camp, along with extending an above ground wall to the new camp and putting the shield up there too. Since each Star Destroyer came with four batteries and they had used them all, they had to make huge versions of GNK droids just to handle it; they tripled how many Droids they had in camp, except for probe droids, they only doubled. With all the extra droids they started building more starfighters, Hailfire tanks, Hover Tanks, AT-ST's, Ground Transports, Air Transports, they started building Spider droids and an AT-TE too. They also managed to expand all the buildings, especially the power building. The power building had room for twelve more proton batteries. The factories benefited from this also because they had more supplies and droids to help them. They were also thinking of expanding down. They were going to do that because they could easily store the parts for the Space Station they wanted to build, it would be the same configuration as a rebel station, but it would be coated with the dust from Tatooine so it would be protected from superlasers. They now had bombers to help get rid of the shields, they used B-wings, they also made ARC-170's. Cor'Vak used an ARC-170 now instead of his old A-wing. The camp was so well equipped they thought that they could take on four Star Destroyers at once along with Interdictor frigates. Turns out they were wrong. The next day the were attacked by that same squadron, They Destroyers managed to land two AT-AT's along with many other Stormtroopers. The ground forces was where they were having trouble, because they AT-AT's were too powerful to overcome using normal strategies. To overcome the AT-AT's they used Spider and Hailfire droids by firing rockets to blind them and shooting lasers at the cockpit; this destroyed the AT-AT though because the laser hit the engine which blew up. Other than that they weren't having any ground problems beside being outnumbered 3:1. Space was easier; they deployed the new fleets along with the Acclamator, Nebulon B, and the Corellian. They had three times too many ships to hold in the capital class ships so they had to launch many off the ground. They took control of the two interdictors first and then started attacking the Star Destroyers from every angle. They used the controlled crash maneuver with all four Star Destroyers so they could use the salvage to repair their many losses. The Empire had to do this also because they were running out of ships.


End file.
